


switch

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, F/M, Pegging, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: “She wonders if this is how Harvey feels every time he claims her body with his flesh and blood.” (warnings inside)
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	switch

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This fic features female-on-male pegging. If you don’t know what pegging is, I would advise skipping this story. If you do know what it is, and it’s not your headcanon that Donna and Harvey would ever try it, please also skip this story. If you are under 16, please do not read this.
> 
> OTHER WARNINGS: ass play, anal rimming, anal fingering. Proceed with caution.
> 
> I gave this a lot of thought, and I came to the conclusion that, yes, Donna and Harvey would try this, if it ever came up. Their intimacy runs so deep, their trust in each other so strong, that to me, there is nothing they wouldn’t try in the bedroom if they were curious about it. Sex, for them, is more than just pleasure; it’s a physical and emotional bond. I hope I’ve portrayed that here.
> 
> Also, in my headcanon, they’re kinky as f*ck. (food play first time, anyone?)

“You have a strap-on.”

Donna whirls around, Harvey’s directness taking her by surprise until she catches sight of the familiar toy in his hands. A slow, sultry smile forms on her lips.

“I do.”

He guilefully saunters towards her. “You’re admitting to it? Just like that?”

“What’s there to admit? I’ve led a very...  _ thorough _ sex life.” She snatches the object away, tapping it purposefully. “We’ve discussed this.”

“I think I would have remembered  _ this _ discussion.” 

Donna makes a face.

Harvey doesn’t let up.

“You’ve used it?”

She nods. He’s not stopping there.

“On... others?”

“On past girlfriends, yes, I have.” 

“Wait a minute. Girl _ friends _ ? You only told me about Suzanne.”

Donna smirks. “Mel and I weren’t anything official, but, yeah. Girlfriends.”

“Hmmm,” he nods, distracted, staring as she turns it over in her palms, playing with its weight.

The next question should surprise her, she supposes, but it doesn’t.

“Does it feel good?”

She lowers her gaze, simpering. “On whom?”

“Donna.” His head tilts in exasperation.

Her eyelids flutter closed at the memory. “Mmm, yes, it does.” 

A beat.

“And... on...?”

His curiosity is palpable. Donna snaps her eyes open, finds him staring intently at the toy in her grip, fingers twitching at his sides.

And oh.

_ Oh. _

“If you want,” she starts slowly, licking her lips, “you can find out for yourself.”

Harvey releases a heavy breath, steps forward to place both hands over hers as Donna’s heart pounds in her ears.

“Maybe I will.” 

It’s not a yes or a no; it’s a bookmark, a save the date, and she’s jittery for the rest of the night.

.

They’re kissing languidly, utterly lost in each other, toes curling and skin tingling. It’s not until Harvey takes her hand in his, guiding it down from where she’d tangled it in his hair and holding it close to his chest that she pauses, pulling back to search his face.

Eyes boring into hers, he drags their locked fingers down his body, skating across his ribs and the ridge of his pelvis to rest on his bare ass.

It clicks. Donna gives his fingers a reassuring squeeze, pulse thrumming erratically.

“Want me to top?” The question tumbles out on a ragged breath.

“Been thinking about it all week,” he rumbles in response, and her gut clenches.

She kisses his eager mouth before replacing her lips with her hand. He happily sucks on her forefinger, releasing it with an audible smack, and then she’s fitting it between his asscheeks, softly petting his hole and he jerks, groans into her neck and his cock twitches on her stomach.

“You like that?” she whispers, smug and disarmed at the same time. The motion drives her just as crazy when the tables are turned, and Harvey’s labored “fuck yeah” and rigid cock have her insides twisting hotly.

“On your knees,” she directs, rolling over to the bedside table where they keep the lube. And where she’d stashed her strap-on almost immediately after its discovery, for this exact purpose.  _ Fuck _ , her clit is screaming, and she slips two fingers in her silky folds to relieve some of the ache. 

Harvey must notice, because there’s a muffled string of curses as his hand starts tugging at his dick.

Watching Harvey touch himself is something else entirely; she’s distracted by the ripples through his abdomen, the veins protruding in his arms, the thin sheen of sweat coating his chest as he bucks into his palm. It’s not until he taps the silicone tip impatiently with his free hand that she remembers their goal, and she quickly fastens the toy, cognizant of Harvey’s heady gaze.

She smirks when her eyes meet his. They’re glossed over, his jaw slack and throat bobbing at the sight of her in all her naked glory — with one glorious addition. She lets him watch while she applies the lube, soaking the length, stroking languorously and his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head.

Then he’s back on all fours, ass in the air and, god — it’s as if someone chiseled it out of marble. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, her hands already kneading and pressing and caressing the tender flesh. She kisses each mole, traces the juncture of his thighs, nips at his tailbone and it’s pure adoration, reverence, worship.

She tastes bits of his skin at a time, the flavor slightly salty and musky and Harvey; and then her tongue travels in between the mounds, finds the puckered muscle and gives him one generous, exploratory lick, clutches at his hips to keep him from moving while she does it again, and again, and again, until he’s writhing and gasping for  _ more _ and so she takes more; the tip of her tongue flicks back and forth over his hole, rapid and relentless, and he’s reduced to putty in her hands, bucking aimlessly into the mattress while her tongue swirls and prods.

When he’s slippery wet and more than ready, she lifts her lips from the prize and plants a lingering kiss on both cheeks. He’s melting beneath her, fists grasping at air, beads of sweat on his brow and she swears he’s never looked more appetizing. Her hand cups his chin as she scoots forward to claim his lips, sucking on his tongue with the same solid strokes she just gave his anus. 

“Fuck me, Donna,” he all but growls into her mouth.

She’s happy to oblige.

Donna rarely dominates in bed. She prefers to lose control — to submit, to be handled, used, even. And it works, because Harvey loves to  _ take _ control, bring her to the edge and give her what she wants, needs, craves.

But there’s also a conscious give and take, part of an intimacy beyond anything she could have ever imagined; she  _ knows _ him, has always known him inside and out but now more than ever. She knows when he wants to relinquish that power, that control — has discovered this in many,  _ many _ fun ways — and though this is  _ entirely new _ , his precum is coating the sheets and they haven’t even  _ started _ . And that alone makes her wetter than anything ever has, because Harvey’s pleasure is just as much hers as it is his.

She leans back, applies more lube and inserts her middle finger, gently circling the rim. Harvey’s back arches and once he’s stretched enough she buries it all the way, curling the digit inside and dragging it slowly back out. It’s tight and hot and incredibly erotic, and she sets a maddening pace, smirks proudly when she hits the sweet spot and his knees buckle.

Two fingers curl inside, then three, filling him up while she positions her hips above his. She carefully extracts her hand, the shining ring of muscle fluttering from loss of contact and heat floods her thighs.

Then she’s pressing the silicone shaft to reddened flesh, still generously coated in lubricant and leaving a glossy trail in its wake. She pauses just before the tip disappears in the waiting crevice, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder, his neck, the shell of his ear.

“Ready?”

“ _ Fuck _ , Donna, yes,” Harvey grits out, audibly grinding his teeth and she grins, reaching forward to tease his cock for good measure. It’s bright red and glistening with need, and she smears him on her thumb, runs it over his parted lips. His teeth nip at her finger, playful and loving all at once.

Her hips push forward, inching delicately, sensually stretching him until she’s bottomed out and Harvey releases a shuddering groan.

She grinds her soaking cunt against the base, the pressure teasing her clit and she moans, pleasure pulsing through every nerve ending as she begins pumping in and out, setting a comfortable rhythm. 

It’s power and adrenaline and heat, Harvey’s heavy grunts filling her ears as she takes him, consumes him.

Donna’s head spins, hands anchored on his hips, her own slapping against his ass and she’d truthfully never considered doing this with him — never considered doing this with any man, really — but it’s intensely arousing, wildly captivating, sparking fire through her body while she shivers above him, and she wonders if this is how Harvey feels every time he claims her body with his flesh and blood.

There’s a burning in her chest, a rush of boldness as she takes in their position for the millionth time: Harvey on hands and knees, her bright red nails scratching down his backside, spreading his cheeks apart so she can slide deeper into him, the silicone glistening with lube and spit and  _ god _ , it’s hypnotic, she’s panting and biting her lip and rolling her hips in time to her thrusts.

She sneaks a hand around his torso to play with his dick, gentle flicks of her thumb over the head until he’s gasping her name over and over and over. 

“Come for me, Harvey,” she whispers, lowering herself on top of him, fucking him harder and impossibly deeper. Her teeth graze the nape of his neck. “Let go for me.”

He erupts in her grip, spurting hot liquid down her wrist and onto the sheets, the pillows, the headboard; it’s fucking erotic, and he’s so fucking beautiful, so she keeps pounding into him, circles her hips, seeking the friction she craves that topples her over the edge seconds later.

He’s sticky and damp beneath her as he gulps down air and she’s sure she looks the same, matted hair and wild eyes and patchy, flushed skin.

And as she wriggles her hips, freeing the abused toy from his asshole to toss it across the room, she’s hit with a wave of loopy euphoria, has to bite her lip to keep from snorting. Her knees hurt, her left foot is numb, the room reeks of sex and she doesn’t know what it is, or why, but somehow there’s overwhelming comfort in the mess of it all.

Harvey’s shoulders shake with coarse laughter, and that’s when she loses it, gasps and giggles into his neck because holy  _ fuck,  _ they just did  _ that. _

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans as they calm down, and she rolls off of him and stares, takes pride in what she sees: an arm thrown over his face, muscles flexed, dick spent. 

“Am I that good?” he asks, blinking up at her.

Donna pats his chest with affection. “Much, much better.”

Harvey shakes his head. “Fuck,” he repeats, and her grin widens.

“Am  _ I _ that good?”

He chuffs. “You have to ask?”

She snickers, nuzzles his nose with hers before curling into his side, sweat cooling on their bodies.

After a moment he exhales, breath tickling her scalp. “You’re amazing,” he murmurs, raw and relieved, and Donna needs to say it.

“Nothing’s ever off the table, you know.” She props herself up to look him in the eye, then traces the lines on his face, her voice delicate. “You want something, anything — all you have to do is ask.” 

“I know,” he replies with a fervent nod. “I love you.”

Her chest blooms, because he  _ does _ know, and he will.

“I love you, too, Harvey.”


End file.
